Arien 'Ari' Carson
Played by Kris Basic Stats full name » Arien Marie Carson nicknames » '''Ari '''aliases » '''Youth’s Queen '''real age » '''18 '''gender » '''Female '''residing » '''Lower City Orphanage '''character type » '''Rat '''occupation » '''Thief/Leader of the Rogue’s Youth '''education » '''Minimal, basic math and reading, can write her name. '''allegiance » '''The Rogue '''marital status » '''Single Appearance '''play-by » Eliza Dushku height » '''5’7” '''weight » '''140 Lbs. General Appearance - Tall and slim Ari cuts a rather unintimidating figure when one can’t see her face or she’s not holding one of her many knives. But her body his toned under her naturally olive and well-tanned skin, muscles wiry and strong from her hard life in the Lower City. Her face is a little on the long side with a bit of a pointed oval shape to it, complimented by her long and slightly pointed nose over full and smirking lips. Her eyes are brown but hard and distant, revealing none of the pain and doubt that swirl under the surface of her gruff façade. Her brown hair reaches just under her shoulders and is often straight but can take on a soft wave when the air is humid. She tends to wear plain brown breeches, beat up boots, and a plain un-dyed shirt on the average day; an old brown tunic being added only if absolutely needed. She carries on her person one large knife in the open and several much smaller ones hidden all throughout her clothing. For night-time jobs she wears all black to help her blend into the shadows. This includes black charcoal on her face and the back of her neck while her hair is tied back out of her way in a neatly ordered tail. This prowling outfit consists of pants, boots, gloves, and shirt; all of which are more form-fitting than her daily clothing. Personality General Personality Bitter, sarcastic, and cynical, life in the Lower City has made her into one hard mot. Ever since the death of her brother and the family-shattering argument with her sister Ari has had abandonment issues and so keeps herself locked up tight emotionally. She has a soft spot for the kids who follow her though she hides it behind her gruff and aloof exterior. She carries her guilt like a fifty-pound weight strapped to her heart. You can't see it in her physical being, not in the way she stands tall and smirks. Except for her eyes. Ari's eyes show a deep pain and sorrow if one can ever catch her with her iron shields down. That's a rare occurence though and mostly she holds it inside, letting it ricochet all over the place and tear her apart piece by piece. Really, the only thing keeping her from taking off or throwing herself in the Olorun is a mix of her own intense survival instinct and her crushing need to fix what went wrong by taking care of the other children who lived similar lives to hers. She rarely sees her elder sister and when she does she vents her pain and anger with her into taunting her as much as she can. They're in a constant game of cat and mouse, or Dog and Rat as the case may be. But Ari always manages to evade her sister, though it is unknown if this is due to the thief's skill or any lingering feelings of goodwil her sister may have towards her. On the other hand there's Con, who treats her like a little sister and gives her the sibling affection she's always wished Ria would. They get along splendidly and she's not afraid to tell him he's being an idiot when he is being an idiot. Orientation Straight Likes *Knives *Cats *Shadows *Thieving *Sneaking *Food Dislikes *Being helpless *Being hungry *Being poor *Failing *Dogs (The human kind) Strengths *Sneaking *Stealing *Fist-fighting *Knife-fighting *Climbing Flaws *Extremely hard on herself *Much too hard-headed for her own good *Prone to crippling guilt-trips *Temperamental *Argumentative *Rebellious Other None History '''date of birth » August 12, 551 HE 'birthplace » '''Lower City, Corus '''family » ' *William Carson, deceased *Ellen Carson, deceased *Marian 'Ria' Carson, alive but estranged *Andrew Carson, deceased '''family history » '''Ellen was the daughter of a Tortallan merchant and his bazhir wife. When she was a young woman she would awake every morning to a rose on her pillow. These were left by a young thief working her father's shop and house. Even after those jobs were done the roses continued to appear and one night she managed to stay up and catch the thief. One William Carson. Their romance was fast but intense from there and before too long they were married. '''full history » '''Arien was born to Ellen and William Carson, their second daughter. She idolized their father, following him around whenever she could while her sister helped their half-Bahzir mother, whom she took after in looks while Arien took after their father, with the chores. When their mother died during little Andrew's birth William's way of coping with the grief was to throw himself full into the Rogues work, and Ari went with him. That left Marian, or Ria as her younger siblings called her, to care for little Andrew. Five years later their father was arrested for murder but got out of a hanging on a technicality and was instead sent to the quarries for the rest of his life. Ria began running errands for the Guard while Ari took up their father's abandoned business. She began thieving. And five years later, on a job for the Rogue that she'd had to take little Andrew along on, they were attacked by some Rats who thought they could take what the Rogue had sent for attacked them. Drew was killed and Ari beaten severely and left to die. It was Ria and her Training Dogs that found them, lying bloody in an alley. They took them to the Kennel where Ria became more angry every passing second that the healers were working over her sister. When Ari was healed and cleared to go her sister came to visit for the very first time. She raged at her sister and blamed her for Drew's death, accusing her of being just like their father. The two haven't said a civil word to each other since. After the fall-out of the sisters Ari went to live in the crumbling ruins of an old warehouse known as the Lower City Orphanage in a mocking manner. It was a dangerous place filled with fighting gangs of children but Ari refused to participate in such nonsense. Somehow that drew the other children to her and she became a leader there. Ari eventually became quite the influential member at the Court of the Rogue, for all she was young. She had almost every thief below the age of 18 at her back, making her much more formidable than she realized. But always she worried that she'd fail them as utterly as she failed her brother; for all that she makes a natural leader. After the death of her brother Con had kind of taken her under his wing so to speak and became an older brother figure for her. When he made his bid for the throne she and her Youth stood behind him, giving him the support he needed. She's now considered a representative within the court, much the same as the Queen of the Rogue of the leader of the Flower sellers and orange girls. Just a bit more gruff than the latter. Category:Character Page